Remains of Reminiscence
by himura kyou
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari paling sial bagi Brook, anggota terbaru kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami. Benarkah begitu? Selamat membaca :D


Wanpis adalah milik Odacchi, saia hanya meminjam chara dan setting-nya untuk bernistaria tanpa mencari keuntungan komersial.

Summary: Hari ini adalah hari sial bagi anggota terbaru kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami.

Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, nista, garing, boring, timeline pre-timeskip, setelah keluar dari Thriller Bark. Brook's POV, yang tentu saja full of skull jokes. Yohohoho!

Note: spesiyal pake lama banget (orz) buat Sanich Iyonni. Hope you like it…

* * *

**REMAINS OF REMINISCENCE**

Air hangat yang diombang-ambingkan ombak laut memenuhi bak mandi Lion-chan. Berendam dalam keheningan, aku termenung. Bukan keinginanku untuk mandi di siang bolong begini, sementara lainnya sedang asyik menjelajahi pulau eksotis yang baru saja kami temui setelah keluar dari Thriller Bark.

Sampai satu jam yang lalu aku masih bersama kru yang lain. Bersama-sama menelusuri hutan. Bersama-sama bergurau dan terbahak. Bersama-sama menikmati musik yang mengalun dari biolaku. Sampai satu, eh, dua, eh, bukan dua, tapi tiga, tiga peristiwa naas menimpaku secara beruntun.

Pertama, saat menelusuri hutan aku diserang bunga karnivora raksasa yang aromanya sangat menyengat. Kedua, setelah berhasil keluar dari cengkeraman bunga tersebut, aku terlindas dan terseret gerombolan sigung raksasa yang sedang berlari di dalam hutan tersebut. Ketiga, saat berusaha keluar dari kerumunan binatang itu aku terpental dan tercebur ke dalam kawah belerang yang mendidih penuh buih meletup-letup.

Blup blup.

"Ups. Saya kentut di dalam bak mandi. Yohohoho!"

Lelucon buatanku sendiri pun tak mampu menghibur jiwa yang remuk ini. Sambil melihat pantulan wajah tengkorakku di permukaan air, aku menghela napas panjang, walau aku tidak punya paru-paru untuk bernapas. Yohohoho!

Ekspedisi di pulau pertama setelah terbebas dari Florian Triangle hanya berisikan musibah demi musibah. Padahal aku sangat menantikan petualangan yang besar dan spektakuler, yang sampai membuat mataku keluar saking takjubnya, walau aku sudah tidak punya mata. Yohohoho!

Kalau mengingat kembali ekspresi teman-teman sewaktu melihatku yang keluar dari kawah, semua langsung mundur sepuluh meter dan menutup hidung masing-masing. Hanya Chopper-san yang tidak bertindak demikian, karena dia sudah keburu pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Memiliki hidung yang sangat sensitif kadang merugikan, untung aku tidak punya hidung lagi. Yohohoho! Oke. Cukup.

Dari kejauhan mereka berteriak menyarankan agar aku segera mandi untuk menghilangkan bau busuk yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku. Lunglai lesu sendirian aku kembali ke kapal yang sepi. Sebetulnya ada Zoro-san yang bertugas menjaga Lion-chan, tapi kulihat ia masih tidur nyenyak di bawah pohon di dek tengah. Dengan bau mengerikan begini aku jadi sungkan untuk mendekatinya. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, mendekam di dalam bak mandi untuk meratapi hari yang suram ini.

…suram.

Tunggu! Ada apa ini? Mengapa aku sampai depresi cuma gara-gara hal seperti ini? Dibandingkan ketika tersesat dalam kabut Florian Triangle selama limapuluh tahun, dibandingkan ketika Moria merampas bayanganku, kejadian hari ini sama sekali tidak apa-apanya!

Semangat! Semangat! Sekarang aku punya nakama yang hebat dan dapat diandalkan. Sekarang aku bisa kembali menikmati sinar mentari dan dapat berlayar di samudera lagi berkat mereka. Sekarang aku bisa melanjutkan petualangan dan memenuhi janjiku pada Laboon. Ya, Laboon. Aku pasti akan kembali untuk menemuimu!

"Yohohohoo~ Yohohohoooo~~! Pergi membawa Bink's Sake! Yohohoho!"

Sambil menyenandungkan tembang favorit, kunyalakan shower dan mulai menggosok seluruh badanku dari bau busuk yang hampir meresap ke dalam tulang-tulang, karena sebagai kerangka, hanya tulang belulang saja yang kupunya. Yohohoho! Aduh. Kebiasaan lama memang susah hilang.

Di antara sela-sela persendian, di dalam tempurung tengkorak, tidak boleh ada tempat yang terlewat. Kalau bau ini masih tersisa sedikit saja, aku akan kesusahan mendekati Nami-san untuk menanyakan apa warna celana dalam yang dipakainya hari ini. Yohohoho. Hidup memang indah.

Sudah lebih dari lima kali aku menggosok dan membilas seluruh badanku. Baunya belum juga hilang. Bagian mana lagi yang belum kubersihkan. Gigi-gigi dan tulang pendek di telapak tangan dan kaki sudah. Tiap inci dari tulang belakang juga sudah. Ah. Rambutku! Cairan bunga dan lumpur kawah itu pasti merembes dalam sekali ke rambut yang rindang ini.

Kalau begitu, aku harus mencucinya dengan sampo. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak cuci rambut. Selama di Florian Triangle aku tidak pernah mandi. Yohohoho. Lagipula rambut afro tidak perlu memakai sampo secara rutin. Selama aku mempunyai akar rambut yang kuat, selama bentuk afro ini tidak berubah, Laboon pasti akan langsung mengenaliku walau aku telah menjadi tengkorak begini.

Sampo... sampo... pakai sampo yang mana ya. Di rak kamar mandi ada dua botol sampo. Yang satu bergambar jeruk dan yang lain bergambar bunga warna-warni. Sepertinya yang jeruk adalah milik Nami-san, dia pasti akan menarik bayaran jika tahu samponya kupakai. Lebih baik kupakai saja yang bergambar bunga ini.

Gosok-gosok, bilas. Gosok-gosok, bilas. Otot-otot tanganku sampai pegal rasanya karena terus menerus mencuci rambut afro ini, walau sebagai kerangka aku tidak punya otot lagi. Yohohoho!

Berjam-jam kulalui di dalam kamar mandi, seluruh isi botol sampo ini hampir saja kuhabiskan. Rambutku sampai jadi licin dan lurus. Sebaiknya aku sudahi saja dan mulai mengeringkan diri. Satu-satunya pakaian yang kumiliki masih direndam dalam ember yang kuberi dua karung deterjen. Toh tidak ada yang keberatan melihat kerangka dengan selembar handuk di tulang panggul kan?

Dengan biola di tangan, aku menuju ke dek Lion-chan untuk mencari angin dan sinar matahari. Kalau sudah kering, rambutku pasti akan kembali mengembang dan membentuk afro yang jadi satu-satunya tersisa dariku untuk Laboon. Yohohoho. Aku benar-benar merindukan paus itu.

Luffy-san berkata sewaktu dia bertemu Laboon, besarnya sudah seperti gunung. Kapal Going Merry tak ubahnya kerikil ketika hampir bertabrakan dengannya. Suaranya menggema menggetarkan Reverse Mountain. Selama limapuluh tahun ini dia telah tumbuh menjadi paus yang perkasa. Masih terus setia memegang janji yang kami buat saat itu.

Bersabarlah sedikit lagi Laboon, akan kutepati janji itu. Akan kubuat Luffy-san menjadi Raja Bajak Laut dan kita akan bertemu kembali di Twin Capes. Akan kuperdengarkan lagu terakhir nakama kita yang terekam dalam dial tone yang kusegel dalam tempurung tengkorakku ini. Karenanya, untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa memainkan biolaku dari sini, berharap nada-nada ini mampu mencapai tempatmu berada, Laboon.

Baru saja melintas ke dalam ruang makan, samar-samar terdengar riuh rendah dari arah luar. Jangan-jangan ada penjarah kapal. Aku tidak membawa senjata dari kamar mandi, sebaiknya kupastikan dulu siapa mereka. Perlahan kubuka pintu untuk mengintip dek tengah. Tercium aroma tembakau yang menyeruak.

"Oh, kau sudah wangi. Ayo minum teh dulu."

Pemuda berambut pirang menyembul di sela pintu membawa teko kosong di nampan. Sanji-san langsung masuk ke pojok dapur untuk merebus air dan mengambil satu cangkir baru. Selesai menyeduh teh ia membuka oven dan mengeluarkan loyang berisi setumpuk kue. Kini kedua tangannya penuh oleh piring sajian dan teko yang sudah terisi lagi. Secangkir teh hangat bersarang di atas kepalanya, sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup poni melirik ke atas sebagai isyarat. Dengan canggung aku menerima tawarannya dan mengambil cangkir tersebut.

Kami berjalan menuju dek tengah yang asri oleh rerumputan hijau. Sang koki berkeliling menyuguhkan, Usopp-san melesat menghampirinya untuk mengamankan sejumlah kue sebelum semuanya ludes ke dalam perut Luffy-san. Robin-san menyuapkan beberapa kue sekaligus kepada Chopper-san yang baru saja siuman. Franky-san dan Nami-san menikmati teh dan kue mereka di sela-sela diskusi tentang performa kapal. Semua anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami tampak bersenda gurau tanpa beban, kecuali Zoro-san yang masih terlelap sejak tadi.

Pulau yang kami singgahi bukan pulau kecil yang bisa dijelajah dalam hitungan jam saja. Teh yang lezat kuseruput dengan tidak enak hati.

"Ano, bagaimana dengan ekspedisi pulau ini?"

Pipinya membulat penuh kue yang berjejalan, tapi Usopp-san menjawab pertanyaanku dengan raut serius.

"Kita belum terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hutan, tidak masalah. Ekspedisi bisa dilakukan besok saja atau tidak usah sama sekali. Log pose Nami kan menunjuk ke Pulau Gyojin. Berlama-lama di sini bisa membuat jarumnya berubah arah. Sangat disayangkan kalau pelayaran menuju surga duyung gagal karena satu masalah yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang bukan prioritas utama kita!"

"Heh. Tidak usah berbelit sampai membawa-bawa log pose-ku segala. Bilang saja penyakit jangan-pergi-ke-pulau-atau-kau-mati-mu sedang kambuh. Apalagi waktu melihat Brook diserang monster bunga dan hewan raksasa itu kau roboh pingsan tidak lama setelah Chopper."

Argumen yang sepertinya sudah dipersiapkan matang-matang itu diluluhlantakkan Nami-san begitu saja. Sang penembak jitu terbatuk dan mohon diri ke pojok dek untuk meringkuk depresi di sebelah tuan samurai yang masih pulas.

"Kau sehat-sehat saja kan, Brook?"

"Yohohoho. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya, Chopper-san. Syukurlah tak satu tulang pun yang retak atau patah."

Suara Chopper-san masih terdengar lemas. Hatiku semakin tidak enak. Dia lebih memikirkan keadaanku daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Syukurlah wujudmu sekarang berupa kerangka. Bunga yang berusaha memakanmu tadi akan butuh waktu lebih lama untuk melumat dan mencerna tulang daripada daging. Manusia normal masih bisa bertahan hidup di dalam cairan asamnya selama sekitar—"

"Cukup! Tidak usah dilanjutkan! Kasihani cerpelai yang sekarat di pangkuanmu itu!"

Franky-san segera memotong sebelum ucapan Robin-san membuat sang dokter pingsan lagi. Sedikit banyak kegelisahan di hatiku menguap hilang. Menjadi penghambat kesenangan teman-teman baruku adalah hal paling tidak kuinginkan. Namun tidak ada yang terlihat kesal maupun kecewa petulangan mereka terhenti karena insiden yang kualami. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.

"Brook! Mainkan lagu gembira!"

Aura semangat senantiasa menyertai celoteh Luffy-san. Matanya berbinar tidak sabar menanti. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi kuangkat biola ke pundakku dan memulai sebuah simfoni ceria untuk menyemarakkan suasana. Semua anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami terbuai dalam lantunan dawai yang kugesek, kecuali Zoro-san yang masih terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

Hamparan rumput bergoyang tertiup angin semilir. Lion-chan berderak kecil diterpa ombak pantai, bagai ingin turut memberikan warna pada musik yang tengah kumainkan. Mungkin pulau yang kami singgahi ini bukan pulau yang terbaik, tapi hari ini adalah hari terbaikku untuk pertama kalinya sebagai anggota Topi Jerami. Meski hari ini telah mengalami berbagai kejadian buruk, aku bahagia.

Sudah lama sekali saat terakhir kali aku bercengkerama dengan orang-orang yang kusebut sebagai nakama. Nakama yang setia menemani dan sedia saling melipur lara. Tidakkah itu adalah hal yang paling berharga, Laboon? Maaf kami terpaksa meninggalkanmu di tanjung. Kalau ada cara yang bisa memungkinan, kami pasti akan membawamu serta.

"Lalu, kapan rambutmu jadi afro lagi, Brook?"

Eh? Sejenak kuhentikan penggesek biolaku. Luffy-san, apa maksudmu?

"Tidak asyik kalau kau melewatkan pulau pertamamu setelah limapuluh tahun tidak berlayar. Kalau sudah afro lagi, ayo kita lanjutkan petualangan ke pulau ini bersama-sama! Shishishi!"

Ah… itukah alasan mereka kembali ke kapal? Sekali lagi aku bersyukur dalam hati karena mereka tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja. Ajakan polos sang kapten mengabaikan wajah penuh derita Usopp-san yang menolak mentah-mentah. Kru yang lain mengabaikan ajakan polos kaptennya karena hari sudah mau petang.

Kulihat langit sudah menjadi gradasi oranye dan biru gelap. Rasanya sudah cukup lama aku berjemur di sini. Bahkan tulang-tulangku sudah lebih kering dari tulang kering. Yohohoho! Tapi tunggu. Setelah kuperhatikan, rambutku sudah kering tapi masih lurus tergerai. Tiap helainya mengkilat indah bagai sutra yang memantulkan temaram surya terbenam. Mengapa rambutku belum kembali seperti sedia kala?

"Perlu kupinjami _hairdryer_?"

Tangan Nami-san menjamah-jamah rambutku, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran bercampur dengki yang tidak terlalu kentara. Gadis itu seperti berada dalam dilema antara tega dan tidak tega ingin menjambakku. Kuharap dia tidak iri melihat rambutku menjadi lebih indah dari miliknya, karena bagiku rambut terindah adalah rambut afro.

"Anda baik sekali, Mademoiselle. Bolehkah sekalian saya pinjam uang?"

Nami-san menggamparku dengan _hairdryer_ di tangan. Tampaknya ia tidak peduli _hairdryer_-nya menjadi sedikit retak mengenai tulang pipiku yang tajam.

"Butuh tambahan tangan? Duduklah, buar kubantu."

Kali ini Robin-san tertawa kecil menawarkan pertolongan. Rambutku memang sangat tebal. Dengan rambut afro jangankan alat semacam _hairdryer_, sisir saja sangat jarang kupakai. Beberapa tangan ramping tumbuh di pundakku dan memilah-milah rambutku. Untunglah Sanji-san sedang mencuci piring dan cangkir di dapur, sangat tidak diragukan dia akan cemburu besar kalau melihat apa yang kami lakukan sekarang.

"Wangi ini… kau memakai sampo milikku?"

"Tadi saya memakai sampo yang botolnya bergambar bunga warna-warni. Itu milikmu, Robin-san? Maaf saya tidak minta izin terlebih dahulu."

Sepintas alis nona arkeolog berkerut. Iitu bukan raut jijik, melainkan kecemasan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... sampo itu…"

Suaranya tercekat seolah ingin menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah di ujung lidah. Apakah sampo-nya sangat mahal? Atau hanya dijual pada edisi terbatas? Atau bahan-bahannya sangat langka? Setetes peluh muncul di pelipis Robin-san. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sampo-ku itu… sampo khusus untuk menjaga kelembutan dan kehalusan rambut lurus. Terbuat dari bahan-bahan spesial pelurus rambut yang paling ampuh di Grand Line. Tidak ada rambut yang tidak melurus setelah dicuci dengan sampo itu. Bahkan ada rumor ketika seorang kriminal memakai sampo itu hatinya bahkan kembali lurus."

**DOOOONG**

Sepertinya tulang rahangku lepas dan jatuh ke lantai rumput.

"…Efeknya tidak permanen kan?"

Robin-san hanya mengangkat pundaknya dengan ragu. Ia tidak tahu jawabannya, atau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Adakah alat pengeriting rambut? Kalau kukeriting, bisakah menjadi afro seperti dulu? Hanya afro itu saja yang kubutuhkan. Aku tak kuasa membendung air mata yang menggenang di lubang mata tengkorakku.

"Brook, aku tahu rambut afro-mu sangat berharga. Kau pernah bercerita bahwa dengan dirimu yang telah berwujud kerangka ini, hanya afro satu-satunya yang mungkin Laboon ingat darimu. Tapi kurasa tidak sepenuhnya begitu."

Tangan Robin-san menepuk pundakku, berusaha menenangkan isakan tangisku yang tidak elegan.

"Apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan, Robin-san?"

"Saat bersama Laboon, apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Kami bajak laut Rumbar suka bermain musik dan menyanyi. Laboon juga demikian. Lagu yang paling disukainya adalah Bink's Sake, sama seperti kesukaan Kapten Yorki. Setiap hari saya selalu mengajarkan lagu itu untuknya. Lama-lama dia makin mahir dan mampu ikut bernyanyi."

Pernah suatu hari saat kami memainkan Bink's Sake bersama, sirip ekornya berkibas-kibas seirama tempo lagu, menciptakan gelombang ombak yang hampir membuat kapal kami oleng. Kapten Yorki ingin marah-marah, namun langsung meluluh saat Laboon menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang imut sekali. Limapuluh tahun berlalu, pemandangan itu masih sangat jelas dalam tempurung tengkorakku. Air mataku menetes lagi.

Senyum tipis merekah di wajah Robin-san. Ia mengajukan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Apakah Laboon bisa membedakan saat Bink's Sake dimainkan olehmu atau oleh kru yang lain?"

"Tentu saja. Di antara para kru, saya yang paling dekat dengannya. Laboon bisa mengetahui saya sedang bermain biola dan ia menyemburkan air dari punggungnya ke arah saya untuk menyapa, padahal saya berada di tiang pengintai yang amat tinggi"

"Nah. Laboon tidak cuma mengingat wajah dan rambut afro-mu kan? Permainan musikmu pun sangat dia ingat. Apakah menurutmu dia akan lupa siapa dirimu ketika kau memainkan lagi Bink's Sake untuknya, dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang ini? Yang sekalipun tanpa afro?"

"…Tidak. Tentu saja dia tidak akan lupa permainan musik saya."

Air mataku masih mengalir. Air mata kelegaan. Kenangan terbuat bukan hanya dari apa yang dililhat dan dialami, tapi juga apa yang telah dirasakan. Karena telah menjadi bagian rutinitas dalam keseharian terkadang aku melupakannya, permainan biolaku yang sangat Laboon sukai. Masih ada secercah harapan, Laboon. Bila nanti kita bertemu lagi kuharap kau tidak menyemburkan air punggungmu yang mungkin kini sebesar Knock Up Stream,bisa-bisa aku jantungan saking kagetnya, walaupun aku sudah tidak punya jantung. Yohohoho!

"Tapi, Brook, hal ini akan sia-sia kalau tulang lenganmu sampai termakan monster laut. Kau tidak akan bisa memegang biola lagi. Tanpa afro. Tanpa musik. Dan Laboon selamanya akan melupa—"

"Cukup! Tidak usah dilanjutkan! Kasihani aku yang sedang terharubiru mendengar obrolan kalian!"

Sekali lagi Franky-san memotong pembicaraan suram Robin-san. Tangisannya lebih parah dariku ternyata. Sekarang perasaanku kurang lebih sudah tidak sesedih tadi. Mungkin Luffy-san akan kecewa, tapi biarlah untuk sementara rambutku lurus dan licin begini. Grand Line tempat yang luas, pasti ada sampo pengeriting yang tidak kalah dahsyat khasiatnya. Setidaknya aku masih punya hal lain yang tersisa dalam kenangan sahabat lamaku. Ya kan, Laboon?

"Nasihatmu sangat menolong, Mademoiselle Robin. Terima kasih banyak. Bolehkah saya melihat celana dalam Anda?"

"_Clutch_."

KRAK KREK KRAAKKK BRAK Krieet KROMPYANG!

"Hoaahm… huh? Sudah pagi?"

Akhirnya Zoro-san terbangun mendengar suara tulang lenganku yang hancur berkeping-keping.

**END**

* * *

Aduh nista. Maap juntrungannya ga jelas banget -_-' sempet mikir 9001x buat ganti judul jadi Bad Hair Day #plak  
Pesan moral(?)dari penpik ini coretnyolongcoret terinspirasi dari manga Family Compo chapter 8, saia ga begitu bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata dan mungkin konteksnya agak berbeda dengan yang ada di penpik ini, tapi itu chapter bikin saia terharu waktu baca haha curcol orz  
Terima kasih yang sudah sudi mampir. Semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan (?)

Join **INFANTRUM** today!  
**IN**donesian **FAN**fiction Au**T**hor Fo**RUM**  
Forum di mana IFA dan Infamags lahir, cekidot link-nya di profil lusuh saia *kedip ala Duval*


End file.
